


Dudas del pasado

by withoutgender



Category: Spy vs Spy
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mafia AU, Past life, Reunion, Spies & Secret Agents, alternative universe, supongo, supongo x2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutgender/pseuds/withoutgender
Summary: Han pasado años desde aquél incidente. Una misión en otro continente trae consigo un encuentro para nada esperado, donde no sabe si alegrarse o asustarse.
Relationships: Black Spy/White Spy (Spy vs Spy)
Kudos: 3





	Dudas del pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba viendo un video sobre la mafia de Rosario del año 1900 y pico mientras jugaba Spy vs Spy. Ahí salió mi idea de este tipo de... Universo alterno? Headcanon? no sé.
> 
> Nota: aquí no uso como referencia los diseños caricaturescos de los espías, si no que mis rediseños donde se ven más humanos. En caso de querer una referencia más gráfica, en mi tumblr Mel0nsit0 encontrarás dibujos/referencias.
> 
> !! CW // armas, violencia, muerte !!

No lo olvidó desde aquél día. Desde aquél día donde ocurrió todo.

Una explosión, como cualquier otra que vivió o cometió, pero con gente dentro.

Era claro el objetivo: destruir a los agentes de la Embajada Blanca que se hospedaban en aquel hotel esa noche, causa de una importante reunión. Lástima que la embajada estuvo de luto el día de la reunión.

En el momento de activar los explosivos, se encontró con una cara familiar desde lejos, en la entrada principal. Sólo pudo ver esa expresión de calma, que se convirtió en una de terror cuando escuchó la explosión y cayeron los escombros encima de él. 

No pudo detener su explosión, sólo escapó del área como se le habían ordenado. El temblor fue grande y la gente alrededor no tardó en acercarse al lugar para alertar a la gente capacitada para esta situación o para saber qué produjo este incidente. El espía sabría los resultados mañana, aunque su culpa ya le estaba tirando spoilers de estos.

23 agentes y espías blancos muertos, 2 en terapia intensiva con pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Comprobó que esos dos agentes fuesen al espía que vio en la entrada, pero ni se parecían. Cumplió con las ordenes: acabar con sus vidas antes de que la vida misma se encargara de eso, sin dejar pista y dando como autopsia que murieron por no aguantar las heridas.

Quería pensar que el sólo escapó, que pudo salvarse o que por lo menos era un agente con muchas similitudes, lástima que los archivos con el nombre real y el nombre código del espía estaban entre los 23 agentes afectados mortalmente.

No fue a los festejos de la Embajada Negra bajo la excusa de que necesitaba reposo tras la explosión, cuando en realidad paseó toda la noche por la ciudad, vagando en viejos recuerdos junto a su rival que iban desde los primeros encuentros en las misiones hasta en esos encuentros en los hoteles donde dejaban plantado su relación secreta.

La lluvia no lo ayudó para nada. Suspira y se dirige a su departamento.

Mañana será otro día, otra misión.

. . .

6 años pasaron. 6 años donde la culpa seguía allí y tuvo que ser obligado a vivir con ella.

No dejó su puesto de espía, es más, había subido de rango y algunas misiones ahora eran internacionales. Esto le alegraba un poco por el hecho de tomar esto como un respiro de su país y el caos interno de allí.

En fin.

-Agente Joke.- La voz del general a cargo sonó detrás de Black.

Ese era uno de tantos nombres en código. Desde que subió de rango, ese nuevo nombre se le fue asignado. El nombre ''Espía negro'' le traía amargos recuerdos.

-Si, general.- Da la vuelta en el lugar, saludando al estilo militar como se debía.

-Descanse agente. Nueva misión.- El hombre alto y fortachón bien vestido le entrega una carpeta de archivos, el cual Black acepta sin dudar.

Al abrirlo, ve fotos de un hombre calvo de traje vagando o al teléfono. ''Informante del bando enemigo. Matar antes de su viaje el 29/05''

-Hoy tomas el primer vuelo hacia Argentina. Recibirás detalles de la ubicación exacta apenas te hospedes.- Dice con esa voz firme mientras Black ojea los archivos. Cierra la carpeta y mira hacia su líder, asintiendo.

Se dan el saludo militar una vez más y Black se dirige al aparcamiento a por su auto. Tenía un par de cosas por empacar.

. . .

Salió del hotel con su típico abrigo negro, siendo saludado por un par de empleados que le desearon un buen día. Era de mañana y el cielo estaba pintado de un gris debido al frío, teniendo como consecuencia que no hubiese mucha gente andando por las calles de Buenos Aires.

Bueno, menos estorbo para él, suponía.

Pudo quitarse las gafas de sol, revelando la herida de su ojo izquierdo que lo dejó ciego y que pudo disimular con su sombrero. Su objetivo estaba en una cafetería, supuestamente. Luego pasaría por otros lugares donde tendría la oportunidad de raptarlo y quitarle la mayor información posible antes de matarlo.

Aunque esa última parte no era necesaria, pero necesitaba dejar su marca para asustar a la embajada enemiga. De última, diría que fue en defensa propia.

Captó al hombre en una cafetería con un ambiente un tanto hipster, desayunando tal parece.

Era hora de trabajar.

. . .

Tantos lugares pero no tenía el momento justo. Era como una misión imposible. 

No, no podía ser una misión imposible. Era raptarlo y listo, una tontería de novato. Jesús, se palmeaba mentalmente cada vez que alguien se acercaba al hombre o cuando éste casi se daba cuenta de la presencia del espía. Black gruñe en un callejón, manteniendo el objetivo en la mira quien casi lo descubre otra vez.

Suelta un suspiro pesado y sale, siguiéndolo una vez más. Era de tarde y parece que el objetivo volvía a su casa con unas bolsas de compras. Nada nuevo, tal parece.

Paran a un barrio colorido, donde el hombre se dirige a uno de los departamentos antiguos pero poblados. Abre el portón de la entrada con las llaves y entra, cerrando detrás suyo el negro y elegante portón.

Black, dejando pasar unos minutos, se coloca delante de la entrada. Mira a su alrededor: nadie cerca.

De su bolsillo saca un silenciador y una pistola. Ya cargada y silenciada, da un paso atrás y dispara a la cerradura. El portón se abre sin problemas.

Entra y ve un pasillo oscuro. Con el arma aún en mano, avanza paso a paso cuidadoso, evitando el rechinar de la madera del suelo. Apenas ve que el pequeño pasillo termina, sólo para que una luz se prenda y se lleve una no tan agradable sorpresa.

Había parado en un patio cerrado, el cual fue iluminado por varias luces exteriores. Del mismo piso y de los balcones habían hombres bien vestidos de blanco apuntándole con varias armas, desde escopetas hasta calibres comunes. Entre esos hombres armados, estaba el objetivo.

Black no tuvo de otra que mirar alrededor, sin encontrar salida ni una manera de escapar o vencerlos.

Tira la pistola al suelo, levantando las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Suspira.

-Bueno... Bonito lugar para morir.- Dice sus últimas palabras con una sonrisa amarga.

-No asumas tu destino tan rápido, agente.

Esa voz le heló la sangre y le hizo acelerar el corazón. No, no podía ser.

Quiere darse la vuelta pero no sabe si puede hacerlo. Intenta mirar de reojo por la sorpresa pero no alcanza a ver la figura que ansiaba ver, que quería ver.

Uno de los hombres de delante le hace una seña con la pistola de que puede voltearse. Hace caso, pero despacio aunque ansioso por dentro.

Ya dado vuelta, no puede evitar quedarse mudo.

Reconocía esos ojos blancos y esos mechones colorados ahora cortos, también esas facciones finas pero apenas marcadas por la edad. Su forma de vestir aún era blanca, pero tenía un lazo negro en vez de una corbata blanca y un abrigo blanco colgaba de sus hombros. El infaltable sombrero blanco seguía allí.

-Vamos, baja esos brazos, da pena verte tan vulnerable.- Ese tono serio mezclado con sarcasmo no se había desvanecido. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, buena señal.

Black obedece, baja los brazos y le imita la sonrisa leve.

White hace una seña con el brazo de que los demás bajen las armas. -Es un viejo amigo, no hay peligro de nada.-

Los demás bajan las armas, algunos entrando a algún departamento y otros quedándose en el lugar por si acaso. 

-...Tanto tiempo creyendo que estabas muerto.- Logró murmurar Black.

-Hah... Te debo una, esa explosión me libró de mi ''contrato'' con la Nación Blanca.- Bromea el hombre de blanco, riendo ante el recuerdo de su vida pasada.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Acaso...?- Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas dudas. Sólo quería respuestas de White.

-Quédate a cenar, te contaré todo en la noche.- Ofrece White, recibiendo un apretón de manos como respuesta positiva.

El trabajo necesitaba esperar.

**Author's Note:**

> pueden creer que haya escuchado en loop Baka Mitai mientras escribía esto a las 2 am?
> 
> en mil años hago la otra parte, bai


End file.
